My Top 11 TV shows for babies
Educational and Fun TV Shows for Babies Although TV is bad for babies, you should still show it to your infant. Here are my favorite shows for baby 1. Dora let's talk about how cute Dora is, she is adventurous and only 5 years old. She can do anything for her backpack map and monkey. 2. Bubble Guppies In Bubble Guppies, fish go to school (impossible, right?). It's not just Molly Gil Toby Deena Mona and Donny, but the fun segments! The show is cool. in season 1 the same guy who is Greg Heffley from the Wimpy Kid movies voices Gil, and Mr, Grouper a a Fabiola 3. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood If you loved Mister Rogers' Neighborhood as a kid, then you're going to love Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Daniel neighbor tigerhood, as I sometimes call it, is about social and emotional development. For those of you who grew up watching Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, this show is actually produced by the Fred Rogers Company! The show is about Daniel Striped Tiger, Henrietta Pussycat, Lady Elaine, X the Owl, and King Friday from the original show. It uses life's little lessons and songs - always a bonus. 4.Teletubbies In my opinion, this is the creepiest tv show ever, "Over the hills and far away" they have a Sun and a Vaccum, in the reboot they had Babies. These 4 alien-like people will teach kids about letters numbers shapes and colors. 5. Wonder Pets OK, let's talk about if this hamster turtle and duck are good or not. The music is great for little ears, if even its sung by animals, 6. Barney & Friends Barney, is, simply put, a talking Dinosaur! This show combines him and children (including Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) to teach kids about Friendship, Counting and ABCs. I don't like him because of his I love You song he sings at the end of each episode. Barney sings a lot of songs which always put the kids to church. Plus, the theme song is sung by the tune of Yankee Doodle, while the I love You song is sung by the tune of This Old Man. 7. Arthur Arthur! As i put it, its a show about A talking, glasses wearing, aardvark. Each episode centers on Arthur, his sister DW, and his best friend Buster. They, along with Muffy and Francine the monkeys, and Mr. Rayburn Arthur's Rat teacher, learn from one another. The show's theme song is even sung by Ziggy Marley! 8. Max and Ruby This show, like Arthur, does not have humans involved. The shOw's lost episode Max and Ruby 0004 is not for kids to watch. Apart, this show is based on the books by Rosemary Wells. The Nick hit! 9. Doc McStuffins Doc McStuffins is oh so cute! She has a playhouse clinic in which she nurtures Stuffed Animals back to health at. 10. Sesame Street Sesame Street is an oldie, but goodie. I grew up watching this show. In the first few seasons, it was about Big Bird and Mr. Snuffaluffagus, but now it's all about Abby Cadabby, Murray, and Elmo. One thing that hasn't changed is the letter and number of the Day. This show is really educational. It has movie parodies, and even celebrity guest stars, that parents will enjoy. 11. Yo Gabba Gabba Finally, this classic must be mentioned in every reckoning of TV shows that teach good values to kids. Your kids will love DJ Lance Rock, Foofa, Muno, Brobee, Plex, and Toodee. The show's goal is to teach kids about numbers, music, dance, literacy, science, animals, art, and bedtime. It also inforces early social skill development. You will love the appearances of your favorite celebrities on this show - always a bonus Category:Educational TV Shows